<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Feeling by Hibari1_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243936">A Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san'>Hibari1_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, First Meetings, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>“There’s a Japanese phrase that I like: koi no yokan. It doesn’t mean love at first sight. It’s closer to love at second sight. It’s the feeling when you meet someone that you’re going to fall in love with them. Maybe you don’t love them right away, but it’s inevitable that you will.”<br/>― Nicola Yoon, <i>The Sun Is Also a Star</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAKtoONT/gifts">OAKtoONT</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't watched their meeting in so long I hope its vaguely accurate XD<br/>Also I sprinkled in a bit of predictability, so it feels soulmate like sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shōyō had had this feeling since he woke up. He was on high alert, and a deep, intense aprehension settled on his stomach : something was gonna happen today.<br/><br/>Of course, he already knew something was gonna happen today : his first official volleyball match, and at first, he had shrugged the feeling off, bypassing it as anxiousness related to the game. But as the minutes, hours passed, he had been forced to reassess it.<br/><br/>He had seldom felt like this before. Only on days where his life had taken a turn with an even that would make one feel like they’re witnessing an important moment in their lives and think to themselves “This. I have to engrave it on my mind.” The day Natsu had been born, the day his dad had left, and the day he had, on a whim, turned on the tv to watch the Little Giant win Nationals.<br/><br/>He started wondering what that could mean for his game today and frantically texted each hard acquired member of the team. When they all replied positively, he couldn’t even sigh with relief. Then what was it all about ? Would they not make it to the Sendai gymnasium ? Would they lose, and make him rethink how he felt about volleyball ? He shook his head, he couldn’t let what essentially amounted to <em>a feeling</em>, deter him. And after grabbing his bag, he promptly left.<br/><br/>He swallowed at the view of the imposing building. The feeling had grown. It was gonna happen here, he was sure of it. He looked around warily, playing with the strap of his bag but no one was paying him any mind. He waited patiently for his team to arrive and felt slightly better in their company. They finally entered and, unable to stand the strain on his stomach anymore, he headed towards the bathroom.<br/><br/>The insults from his opponents, although very insulting and annoying, were at least distracting. But he should have known. He should have known that it was going to happen exactly at the moment he lowered his guard. The voice took him by surprise, but it’s not why he found himself shivering. Compelled by this feeling, and his rampant curiosity, he turned around and the knot on his stomach disappeared instantly while his heartbeat accelerated. It was so loud, he could feel it pump in his ears, overtaking his hearing abilities.<br/><br/>It was weird. He had never reacted like this to anyone before. He examined the boy in front of him. He was tall, he noted bitterly, with a scary face, and deep blue eyes. He also quickly realised he was wearing the Kitagawa Daiichi jersey. He could feel his eyes lit up. The boy was his opponent sure, but more importantly, the boy was a volleyball player. He looked directly into his eyes.<br/><br/>It was him. He was sure of it. He was… important. Important how ?, he couldn’t say. He just knew that he was important. That he would play a big role in his life, no matter how.<br/><br/>Shōyō guessed that now, he just had wait and see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3</p>
<p>This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>